


morning coffee

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate and Clint in the kitchen with coffee.





	morning coffee

Clint was in his kitchen drinking coffee.  
“What’s new?” Kate asked. She filled up a mostly clean mug with coffee. Then she took a sip and spit it out. “Well, it’s certainly not the coffee. Clint, when did you make this?” Clint looked down at his mug. “I didn’t, you did.”  
Kate closed her eyes and shook her head. “Are you telling me that this is the coffee I made two days ago?” Clint shrugged.  
“You are so gross.” She stuck her tongue out at him.  
“Yet you keep coming around.”  
“Someone has to look after your sorry ass.” Kate rinsed out her cup and dumped out the old coffee from the pot. She rolled her eyes when she saw Clint still drinking the old coffee.  
“I really wouldn’t drink that if i were you.” She said.  
“Good thing you aren’t me then, huh?”  
“Are you really that desperate for caffeine?”  
“have you met me?”  
Kate sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll make another pot.”  
“As great as that would be, I’m out out of coffee grounds -- and filters.”  
“Seriously?” Kate found it hard to believe a grown up man -- an Avenger even, could be so childish and irresponsible. Yet he was.


End file.
